Snowed In
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: (discontinued) After being snowed in what secrets will be revealed in the Bladebreaker household?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Snowed In**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** After being snowed in, what secrets will be revealed in the Bladebreaker household? Ray/Kai Tyson/Max

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own _Beyblade_ or any of its characters. If ya think I did you're kinda silly really.

**A/N:** I know how some people _hate_ long author notes so I won't keep you long. This is my first attempt at yaoi (male x male) and not to have an OC as a main character (although there is a hint of one in it) so I hope it comes out okay.  
Also all the Bladebreakers live in the same house aside from Kenny. (Why? *shrugs* who knows why.) Oh and just one more thing, I'd like to thank my good Ashley for helping me with this fic.

*-Thoughts-*  
//Conversation being remembered//

All comments welcome!  
===================================

Max awoke to sound of someone banging his door.

"Max wake up! You gotta see this!"

It was Tyson. Max was actually surprised that Tyson was up before him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to the door.

"What's up Tyson?" he asked sleepily as he opened the door.

"It's snowing!" Tyson answered the excitement clear in his voice.

"Huh? Serious?" Max asked a little more awake.

"Yea just look out your window."

Max ran to his window leaving the door wide open and drew back the curtains. Sure enough it was snowing.

"You know what this means don't you." Tyson said walking up next to Max.

Max turned to his friend and smiled.

"Snowball fights!" they said in unison.

"Don't you two even think about it." A voice said from the door.

They both turned to see Ray standing there.

"And why not?" Tyson asked.

"I don't particularly like the idea of cold snow being chucked at me."

"Who said we were going to throw them at you." Max asked innocently.

"Right." Tyson said agreeing with Max though his voice didn't sound so innocent.

"I'm sure Kai wouldn't appreciate it either. You two would probably be dead before you even reached the house." 

"It'd be worth it though." Tyson said thinking about it.

Max giggled at Tyson's remark.

"I'm warning you Tyson don't even think about it." Ray said.

"Your such a spoil sport Ray." Max complained.

Ray laughed and walked off. Max turned back to Tyson.

"So when do you think it will stop snowing, so we can get out there."

"I dunno it's coming down pretty heavily." Tyson says turning back to the window.

"Yea, can you image if we got snowed in?"

"That'll be cool."

"I'm not so sure Tyson, I don't think we'd have enough food to last us. Especially the way you eat." Max says.

But Tyson didn't hear the last part of Max's sentence he was already heading for the stairs saying "No! We gotta have!!"

Max chuckled at Tyson's reaction and started to get dressed. After changing he headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before watching the snow. As he walked in he saw Tyson and Ray having some kind of argument or was just Tyson over reacting, Max couldn't figure out which.

"Are you sure?" Tyson asked.

"Yes Tyson I'm quite sure." Ray said repeating himself for the third time. He looked as if he could kill Tyson any minute.

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Hey what's going on?" Max asked.

"Tyson's worried we'll run out of food if we ever get snowed in." Kai explained.

"Oh." Max said suddenly wishing he never mentioned about getting snowed in.

"I wonder where he could have got that idea from." Kai said seeing Max looked a little guilty.

The doorbell rang and Max silently thanked whoever it was. The room was silent as the bell rang again.

"Isn't anyone gonna get that?" Tyson asked.

Everyone looked at Tyson who sighed and went to get the door.

"That's one way of getting Tyson to shut up." Max said.

"Why on earth would he think we'd get snowed in?" Ray wondered.

"I'll give you one guess Ray." Kai said looking in Max's direction.

"Huh?" he then saw that Kai was staring directly at Max and realised what he must of meant. "Max…"

Max gulped.  
"Yea Ray."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you." he said in a curiously annoyed way.

Max was about to answer when they heard Tyson shout.  
"Hey Max there's someone here to see you."

Max gave a nervous laugh.  
"Gotta go." And dashed out of the kitchen before anything was said.

After deciding that he would ask Max about it all later, Ray sat down opposite Kai and said.  
"You know they were planning a snowball fight."

"Hn."

Ray smiled Kai didn't like the idea of cold snow being chucked at him anymore than he did.

"I doubt they'll get the chance if this keeps up." Kai then said as he looked out the window.

"Let's hope they don't. Cos you know the first person they'll wanna get."

Kai looked back at Ray.  
"They wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't they Kai." Ray replied with a small smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**At the front door - **

"You know I totally forgot you were coming." Max said.

"Gee thanks Max. Nice to know I'm memberble." The person said a little sarcastically.

"Sorry."

The person laughed.

"Hey Max aren't you gonna introduce your friend?" Tyson asked.

"Huh? Oh sure Tyson this is Rose. Rose this is Tyson."

"Pleased to uh…" Tyson stopped as the girl put her hood down to reveal her face. Resulting in some of the snow on her coat falling on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry." Apologising for the already melting snow.

"Hey don't worry about it." Max smiled. "Here let me take your coat." He offered.

"Huh? Oh yea thanks." She took off her coat and gave it to Max, which resulted in more snow ending up on the floor.

Tyson looked at her. She looked like a female version of Max except her hair was midnight blue like his not blonde. It was long and free flowing creating a kind of aura around her; she had blue eyes that sparkled when she laughed. She was wearing light blue jeans and a dark blue thin strap top that had some kind of pattern on it and a blue three quarter length shirt over the top of it, which was left open.

"Are you gonna let me come in the rest of the way or just leave me by the door." She asked.

"You're lucky normally they don't even let people in _that_ far." A voice said.

"Very funny Ray." Max said.

Ray smiled and walked over to introduce himself.  
"Hi I'm Ray." Extending his hand.

"Rose, Rose Marcus." Shaking Ray's hand.

Max looked at Tyson wondering why he was so quiet.  
"Hey Tyson what's wrong?"

"Yea since when have you been so quiet?" Ray asked.

"Huh? I'm fine Maxie." Tyson said not answering Ray.

"Maxie?" Rose said a little smile appearing on her face.

A slight reddish tint appeared on Max's face.

"You never let me call you anything other than Max." Rose continued complaining a little.

"So how are you at snowball fights Rose?" Tyson asked changing the subject.

" Tyson I thought I told you…" Ray began.

"Great, I love snowball fights!" Rose interrupted. "I used to whip Max really good at them."

"Nobody's having a snowball fight." Another voice said. "If you're staying then I suggest you come away from the door otherwise you can leave."

"That isn't very nice Kai." Max said.

"He does have a point though." Rose said. "Are you going to let me in or just leave me here?" repeating a little of what she had said earlier.

"Sorry Rose, it's just been a long time since I've seen you."

Rose laughed.  
"We can catch up later." Following Max towards the living room.

They all walked into the living room when Tyson noticed something.

"Hey it's stopped snowing." he exclaimed.

Everyone looked out the patio doors to see Tyson was right (which was rare) it had stopped snowing and the ground was covered in a thick white blanket.

"Snowball fight!" Tyson, Max and Rose all shouted in unison.

The three of them headed out into the snow forgetting about their coats, and immediately started to throw snow at each other.  
Ray stood at the door watching them all and ducking behind the glass whenever Tyson or Max looked at him with snow in their hands.

"You know you'll all catch cold because you're not wearing your coats." Ray said.

"Who are you… my mother?" Tyson said sarcastically.

"Tyson you either put a coat on or you're coming in." Kai said suddenly appearing beside Ray.

"Make me." Tyson said defiantly.

Kai walked out into the snow and went after Tyson, just as he was about to grab hold of Tyson, he was hit on the back of his head by a snowball.

He turned round to see who had thrown it, everyone looked horrified -aside from Rose who was wondering what was going on- that Kai had been hit.

"All right…" he said, "Who did it?"

*-He knows no ones going to own up so why…-* Ray's thoughts were interrupted when Kai said.

"Ray who did it?"

"Huh?"

"Who threw the snowball?" Kai asked.

"How should I know?"

"Weren't you watching?" Kai asked a little suspiciously remembering the conversation they had in kitchen earlier.  
// "Let's hope they don't. Cos you know the first person they'll wanna get."

Kai looked back at Ray.  
"They wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't they Kai." Ray replied with a small smile.//

*-Only you.-* Ray thought but didn't say it out loud.  
"Sorry Kai I wasn't paying much attention."

"I did it." Rose said surprising everyone.

Everyone looked at her wondering if she had a death wish.

"I'm sorry I was trying to hit Tyson and you just got in way." She explained.

Ray, Tyson and Max knew that if there was one thing you shouldn't say to Kai it was 'you just got in the way.' Unfortunately for Rose she didn't know that.

Kai stared at her making sure she felt uncomfortable and until she got the message that she wanted here.

"Well…uh…Max it's getting late… I uh… better get…uh…going." She said slowly walking backwards. "I'll drop by some other time. See ya." And hurried off.

Kai gave a little triumphant smile and headed in.

"That was mean Kai." Ray says as Kai walks past him. He received the same icy glare from Kai as Rose did.

"Kai certainly knows how to spoil the fun around here." Tyson said walking over to Max

"I'll say. Poor Rose, she didn't even have a chance." Max said.

They walked in the cold getting the better of them both.  
Just as Tyson closed the door Max sneezed.

"I warned you." Ray said unsympathetically.

"It was just a sneeze Ray. It doesn't mean that I've…" he sneezed once again.

"No but that does." Rays says.

"Shut up Ray." Max says back sniffing.

Ray chuckled and when to get Max a hot drink. Max sat down on the sofa and moaned.

"Max if you're going to die at least do it quietly." Kai said uncaringly.

"Kai show a little compassion! Max isn't feeling well." Tyson said.

Max gave a weak little laugh at that, Kai and compassion didn't go together.

"It's his fault for not wearing a coat in the first place."

"Grrr."

"He's right Tyson." Max said hoping to avoid an argument between Kai and Tyson. "I sh…" sneezing again.

"Where'd Ray get to anyway?" Tyson asked.

"Kitchen." Kai answered.

Tyson went towards the kitchen leaving Max with Kai.

"I'm going up to my room to rest." Max says dragging himself up from the sofa and walking towards the stairs. "If Tyson asks where I am…"

"He can find out himself." Kai says. "I'm not an information service."

Tyson and Ray came in a few minutes later. Tyson was holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Where's Max?" he asked.

Kai didn't answer.

"He probably went to his room." Ray figured.

"Kai?" Tyson asked looking for confirmation but still he got nothing.

"He's probably resting Tyson you should leave him." Ray continued.

But Tyson wasn't listening (as usual) and headed for Max's room. After Tyson had left Ray stood staring at Kai. He didn't realise how much he was staring until Kai turned to him and said.

"Ray would you stop staring at me."

"Huh?" Ray said half paying attention.

"Why are you staring at me anyway?" Kai asked.

"You have really pretty eyes you know that." Ray answered only half aware of what he said.

Kai looked a little shocked.  
"What?"

It was then Ray realised what he said.  
"I…uh…" going a little red "I said I was er…going to bed." Quickly dashing up the stairs before Kai could say anything else.

Kai sat there unable to move he was shocked at what Ray had said.  
*-Did he just say I had pretty eyes?-* he thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**In Max's room - **

Max was lying on his bed, his eyes closed and coughing every now and then. There came a knock at the door but Max remained where he was.

"Max you in there?" Tyson's voice asked through the door.

"Where else would I be." He grumbled.

Tyson walked in the hot chocolate in his hand. He saw Max lying on his bed and went over to him after closing the door.  
"Hey Maxie, you okay?"

Max opened one eye and looked at Tyson who stood over him.  
"Do I _look_ okay?" he asked a little sarcastically. It was like his cheeriness had all been 'eaten up' by the cold he'd got. "What's that?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh I thought you'd might like some hot chocolate to help you warm up." Tyson replied holding out the cup.   
*-Though I could do a better job than the cup. Wait… did I just think that?-* he thought.

Max smiled.  
"Thanks Tyson." Sitting up and taking the drink from him.

"No problem buddy." Tyson looked out the window and saw it had started to snow again. "Hey it started to snow again."

"Please Tyson I don't wanna hear about snow again."

"You're just upset because you got a cold." Walking over to the window and looking out of it.

Max didn't reply he just sat there drinking and staring at his hot chocolate. Tyson turned back to Max when he didn't reply and saw the sad look on his friends face.

"What's wrong Max?"

"Hm? Oh nothing Tyson… I was just thinking."

" 'Bout what?" Tyson asked curiously walking over to Max and sitting on the side of his bed.

"What do you think about Rose?" Max asked suddenly still looking down at his drink.

"Rose? She's nice girl why?"

"Oh no reason." Max says putting the cup on the bedside table.

"I doubt you would of asked otherwise."

"I… Tyson promise you wont tell Kai or Ray this."

Tyson nodded.

"It was me who threw the snowball that hit Kai." Max said solemnly and sneezed.

"Wha? But Rose…" Tyson started confused.

"I was trying to get Rose back but she ducked when I threw it and it hit Kai instead." Max explained.

"But why did she say it was her?"

"I don't know, I guess she was trying to protect me." Max answered.

Tyson then turned away from Max.  
"Max… does she… you know… like you?" he asked.

"Huh? How do you mean Tyson?" Max felt like his brain was wrapped up in a blanket he couldn't think straight. "You mean… romantically?"

Again Tyson nodded.

"To be honest I don't know. Why?"

"Oh just curious. Do you… uh… like her?"

"Tyson what's going on, why all the questions?" Max asked now a little worried.

"Nothing I'd better let you get some rest." Getting up and heading towards the door.

"I'll… see you in the morning then." Max replied a little confused.

When Tyson had closed Max's door he lent against it and sighed.  
Why was he asking those questions? It's not as if he was interested or anything… or was he? He was about to go to his room when he nearly ran into Kai.

"Watch where you're going Tyson."

"Sorry Kai." Tyson apologised and continued towards his room.

For the second time that day Kai was shocked. Tyson apologised to him? Now there's a first. *-Maybe he caught Max's cold.-* he thought. *-But I can't explain Ray's strange behaviour.-*   
He walked to his room and lay on his bed. For some reason he just couldn't get what Ray had said out of his mind. 'You have really pretty eyes you know that.' Ray's voice appearing in his head. Judging by the shock and redness on his face soon after Kai assumed that Ray hadn't meant to say that. *-I wonder if he meant it? Wait… why should I care if he meant it or not. But I hope he did.-*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning when Ray awoke memories of what he said to Kai the previous day drifted into his mind. *-Great.-* he thought *-how am I suppose to face Kai now?-* he didn't even know why he said it in the first place. He lay in bed a few minutes before looking at the clock it said eight twenty-two. After sighing he got up and went to draw his curtains, it had snowed again during the night. Now it appeared that someone had covered the ground in an extremely thick white blanket, which wouldn't let anything pass.  
*-Great, we're snowed in. just what I don't need.-* after changing he walked out and nearly collided with Tyson who was carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Morning Ray."

"Tyson. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. Since Max isn't feeling well I thought I'd make him some breakfast." Gesturing with the tray in his hands.

"You do know we're snowed in." Ray said.

"Yea I know." Disappearing into Max's room.

Ray couldn't believe what he was seeing let alone hearing. Tyson -the boy who it was virtually impossible to wake up- was awake at half eight in the morning and not only that but he wasn't even worried that they were snowed in. yesterday he was so worried that they _would_ get snowed in and now he didn't care?  
*-Did I miss something?-* Ray thought as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Snowed In**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** After being snowed in, what secrets will be revealed in the Bladebreaker household? Ray/Kai Tyson/Max

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. 

**A/N:** okay I know this is a little short but hey at least it's an update.

*-Thoughts-*

All comments welcome!

===================================

Ray walked into the kitchen still wondering how and why Tyson was up so early. He saw Kai looking out the window and started to make some breakfast.

"Hey Kai…" Ray began but got no answer so continued. "Is it me or is Tyson acting a little strange?"

"Tyson _is_ strange." Kai answered not moving from his spot.

"That's not what I meant Kai."

"If you wanna know strange, Tyson was up every ten minutes checking on Max last night."

"Huh?" Ray said with surprise. "Maybe he's feeling guilty about Max getting a cold and he didn't."

"Hn."

"Although I didn't think it would affect him this much." Ray thinks out loud.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**In Max's room - **

"You know Tyson you really shouldn't have bothered. I could've got my own breakfast you know." Max says as he takes a bite of his toast.

"Hey no problem Maxie. I wouldn't want your cold to get any worse." Tyson smiled.

*-Tyson's acting a little strange, I was wonder what's up?-* Max wonders.

He then sees Tyson looking longingly at his last piece of toast. Max picks up the plate and holds it out to Tyson.

"Here Tyson." But to his surprise Tyson shakes his head.

"No, you eat it Max. You need to keep your strength up."

Max places the plate back on the tray.  
"Okay Tyson what's going on?" 

"Huh?" confused by Max's question.

"Don't play dumb with me Tyson. I may have a cold but that doesn't mean I can't see what's going on." A little annoyed he then suddenly sneezed… all over his toast!

"There's no way I'm gonna eat that now." Tyson says.

After blowing his nose on a nearby tissue, Max smiles evilly.  
"I dare you to eat Tyson."

Tyson laughs.  
"I may be staving Max but there's no way I'm gonna eat a piece of toast that just you sneezed on."

There came a knock at the door.

"Yea?" Max calls out.

Ray walks in and is a little amused at the scene that greets him.  
Max is sitting up in his bed a tray of breakfast on his lap. Tyson is sitting on the side of Max's bed.

"How are you doing Max?" Ray asks.

"A little better thanks Ray." Max answers.

"I better take this back down." Tyson says picking up the tray and walking out.

"Thanks again Tyson." Max says.

"No problem buddy." Tyson says back as he walks through the door.

After making sure Tyson had gone Ray closed the door and walked back to Max.

"Max, have you noticed anything… strange about Tyson?" Ray asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Max replies thinking, "I have noticed a few things. For instance bringing me breakfast at half eight this morning and refusing food."

"Tyson? Refusing food? Are we talking about the same Tyson here Max?" Ray joked though still a little surprised.

"I think we are." Max joked back with a smile.

"So when was this?"

"A couple of minutes before you walked in." Max answers.

"Whoa, now there's something I'd thought I'd hear. Tyson refusing to eat."

"Yea."

"Did he tell you that we're snowed in?" Ray asks changing the subject a little.

"We're snowed in? And Tyson's okay with it?" Max said in surprise.

"Apparently. Though he was acting usually calm when I told him we were snowed in, even for him."

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" Max asks worriedly.

"I think I might know but I can't be certain."

"What?"

"Well I was talking to Kai earlier and he said that Tyson was up every ten minutes checking on you. So I thought it might be because he feels a little guilty that you got sick and he didn't." Ray explains.

Max got up out of his bed and headed towards his window.  
"Oh."  
*-I was kinda hoping it was cause of something else.-*

"Max you okay?" Ray asks seeing Max's mood had plummeted after he explained his 'theory' about Tyson's behaviour.

Max didn't answer but kept looking out the window.  
*-Maybe I shouldn't of talked to him about Rose yesterday.-* thinking back to conversation that went on. How upset Tyson sounded when he thought there might be something going on between him on Rose. There wasn't of course, Rose's mother was a good friend of his mother and so naturally they became good friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. A Small Note

This is just a little note to all you readers.

I'm afraid I've run out of ideas for this story :o(  
if anyone would like to (kindly) donate their ideas or would like to tell me how they would to this story.  
my email is in my profile or just send them to:   
_bensangelntlworld.com_   
which ever you find easiest. (or just review but I'll probably get chucked off _ff.ne_t so better not do that.)

I thank you for your time in reading this small (but important) note.

Moonlit Sea 


End file.
